


congratulations, you're unbelievable.

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: "you said let's take a break, let's think about us, but I saw that smile and can tell that you did more than move on."sehun wanted to end the relationship, but disguised it as a break from the relationship.jongin believed him.based on Day6's "Congratulations", you can also listen to "I Loved You" after reading this fic :")
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	congratulations, you're unbelievable.

_ nowadays you don’t even pick up the phone, _

_ i hear that monotone voice instead of yours. _

jongin looked at his phone, unimpressed at the sight before him.

he should’ve expected it, it’s been like this for the past week. sehun had been ignoring his calls and the only thing he gets is “please leave your message after the tone.”

what did he ever do to deserve this kind of treatment? sure, he was sometimes a bad person, but so was sehun. everyone had their flaws.

he angrily screamed into the pillow, letting go of his anger.

_ and sure i know that sometimes it gets hard, _

_ but even with all my love, what we had, _

_ you just gave it up. _

“wow. he blocked me.” jongin stated, staring at the white screen in front of him.

“oohsehun

No Posts Yet.”

“i mean, what did he say? y’all didn’t officially break up, right?” lucas asked, staring at jongin’s phone.

“he said let’s take a break, think about us. that shit doesn’t make sense, it’s like an easier way to say “i’m breaking up with you.” it’s sugarcoated.” jongin chuckled at his own demise.

“he can’t be real. that’s pretty messed up.” lucas sighed, wrapping his arm around jongin’s waist. “cuddles?”

“of course.” jongin smiled, leaning into the warmth happily. since sehun said those words, there have been a lack of warmth, so he was glad his favourite bro could make up for it.

_ “let’s take a break.” _

_ i took those words as they were. _

_ “all we need is time.” _

_ that’s when i understood it all. _

“jongin, we can’t do this.” sehun muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

“do what? us? we can’t? cmon sehun, it’s been 2 years, and you’re breaking up with me just cause we’ve been disagreeing more recently? you never see my point of view, and you always think you’re correct.” jongin huffed, arms akimbo.

“that’s cause i am. cmon, jongin, maybe what we need is a break.” sehun reasoned, he himself also feeling as on edge as jonigin. “all we need is time.”

“miss me with that bullshit.” jongin laughed darkly. “fine. however long it will take you, i’ll wait for you. remember that.” jongin sighed, grabbing his luggage.

“i will wait for you, sehun.” 

but what if sehun doesn’t wait for me?

_ congratulations, you’re unbelieveable. _

_ congratulations, you’re so merciless. _

jongin walked sheepishly into the train, not thinking much, just sucking on the lollipop in his mouth and listening to music.

he just stared at his surroundings, found a seat, and sat down. it would be a long ride, and he definitely wouldn’t want his legs giving way in the middle of the ride, especially after a day of dancing to forget about his problems.

but when his eyes locked with a certain someone on the train, he knew that he would never forget, no matter how much he tried to.

_ like we never happened, my heart just shattered. _

_ and that smile on your face shows that it’s over for you. _

sehun was laughing and joking around with chanyeol, and they definitely didn’t look like they were just friends.

first, they were wearing matching shirts. couple shirts. something jongin always asked sehun to do but sehun would brush it off and say it was “too cheesy.”

second, the hickeys. no need for explanation.

third, the way chanyeol’s hand was wrapped around sehun’s neck.

jongin tried to stifle a laugh. sehun? with jongin’s ex-best friend? this can’t be real. how much more unlucky could he get?

it had only been a week, but sehun was so over jongin.

_ you said “let’s take a break”, yeah. _

_ you said “let’s think about us,” yeah. _

_ you looked into my eyes, and like a fool, i trusted you. _

jongin watched them, and he recounted the conversation he had with lucas.

“well, taking a break doesn’t necessarily mean that y’all have broken up, so don’t feel too bummed out about it.” lucas soothed, rubbing calming circles on jongin’s back.

“he said, “all we need is time.”, that shits like a one way ticket to break ups—“ jongin rolled his eyes, laughing at himself. 

“why did i believe him, and not break it off then and there? it would’ve saved me the heartbreak.” jongin whispered to himself, some passerby’s looking at him like he was crazy.

all jongin could do was give them a smile as they stared at him.

_ i hate that you’re happy, _

_ i hope that you can’t sleep,  _

_ just knowing that i could be with somebody new, _

_ that i’d be just like you. _

“oh, he unblocked me. that’s cool.” jongin said monotonously, looking at the posts sehun made.

“with chanyeol, ❤️” jongin cracked up, clinging onto lucas’s shirt. “this shit can’t be real, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” though jongin had been laughing at himself to try and cope, he felt the tears welling up.

“hey, don’t cry—what about we take a pic to hopefully make him jealous?” lucas asked, wiping the tears away from jongin’s face. jongin liked the idea, and they took 3 cute selfies together.

one with them both doing a peace sign,

one with jongin laughing and lucas looking at him warmly,

one with jongin putting his chin on lucas’s shoulder.

**just like how he used to do with sehun.**

“aaandd…. done. “with lucas 💖” it’s so cute!” jongin squealed, and lucas looked at him with doting eyes.

“sometimes i feel like you’re mentally younger than me.”

“shut up.”

_ so, hey, is that guy really that much better than me? _

_ did he make you forget all about me? _

_ well, i guess as long as you are happy, _

_ i wouldn’t care that much anyways. _

“this is unbelievable.” jongin whined, looking at sehun’s instagram page.

“‘with my bae. no homo’ what kinda shit is this???” jongin muttered, pouting.

“jongin, don’t be so hung up about it, y’all are basically over anyways—“

“that’s insensitive.”

“sorry.” lucas mumbled.

“at least he’s happy.” jongin whispered, not loud enough for lucas to hear.

“what?” 

“it’s nothing.” jongin smiled, looking back at his phone.

_ but why should i wish happiness for you who left me? _

_ i shouldn't give a — about you. _

jongin stared at the phone screen, typing a caption for a picture of him holding flowers.

“hmm.. ‘valentine’s came late?’ nah, too cheesy. ‘love.’ that’s just lazy. ‘i’m happy that you’re happy.’”

jongin stared at the words he typed.

“why—why do i—“

tears welled up in his eyes.

he couldn’t see the screen, so he typed what he supposed was a heart emoji and clicked post.

“why do you do this to me, Oh Sehun—why the fuck do i still care for you? you’re the one who left me, why? why? why?”

little did he know, it was a broken heart emoji.

_ congratulations, so you win again. _

_ congratulations, you just took away _

“sehun, i think this is long overdue…” jongin stared speaking into the phone, knowing that sehun would never hear this voicemail.

“we—we should break up. i realised, maybe you’re happier with him. maybe i’m selfish. it’s unfair, the world is cruel.

maybe we weren’t meant to be, after all.”

_ our memories so far. _

_ they’re gone just like you are. _

_ now all i have is me, and it’s getting too hard. _

jongin looked sadly at all of sehun’s recent posts.

sehun was smiling happily in all of them, and in the pictures chanyeol was always there.

then, he scrolled down to the pictures where sehun was with jongin.

a smile was evident, but it wasn’t as happy.

tears welled up in jongin’s eyes.

how could he be so oblivious?

_ i saw it on your face, yeah. _

_ i knew you too damn well, yeah. _

_ i heard you laugh and knew that you did more than move on. _

jongin thought about that time on the train.

sehun never smiled and laughed like that when e was with jongin.

he never really genuinely smiled when he was with jongin.

and now, sehun was all smiles. in his posts, instagram lives, stories, in real life,

jongin knew that sehun was better off.

_ i hate that you’re happy, _

_ i hate that i can’t sleep. _

what should jongin feel? anger? resentment? hatred?

jongin stood on the chair, thinking about his feelings.

he hated it so much, how sehun affected him so much. he hated everything, the part he hated most was how he loved sehun all this time,

when sehun wasn’t happy with him.

_ keep thinking bout how he now seems better off too, _

then, jongin’s mind flashed to chanyeol.

chanyeol was usually a bubbly person, but when he was with sehun, his smiles were extra wide and happy.

“as long as they’re happy, i wouldn’t mind.”

jongin kicked the chair and then he was gone.

gone forever.

**_just like i was with you._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did switch up the lyrics a bit XD


End file.
